Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for evaluating application integrity.
Increasingly, corporations and other organizations are providing their employees and other associates with, and/or otherwise enabling their employees and other associates to use, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of functions, many organizations may wish to ensure that the software applications that can be downloaded to and/or executed on such devices are safe and secure, both for the protection of the device users and for the protection of the organization itself and its own computer systems and networks.